Fukakai Yamazaki
Profile Fukakai (lit. ふかかい) is a Student in Osaka Perfectual High School, and the guy who‘s behind the constant change and fear between Osaka He is like Eichiro Okamoto and how both of them are 18-19 and still in High School due to bad grades he is known to be a Pervert, Blackmailer, and Kidnapper who is suspected of doing suspicious acts between young women online, and Blackmailing other people to harass other women to view for his secret pleasure of other people feeling bad for himself, and is known to hate the world due to the world always turning down on him, due to his childish and ruthless crimes, he did it for his strong hatred of society beyond his creepy acts, he‘s also rumoured to kill and torture people to make them feel scared and brainwashes them to feel weak and useless just for his secret pleasure of making other people feel bad, and for his own hatred He was the one that Brainwashed Ryan into making him the bad guy who would then blackmail and sexually harass Reina and Azumi He worked to create fake lies and rumors about Akemi so that she would lose her fans and get negative attention, and he would kill her to lose her popularity and identity and was the one who created the chip on Aiko’s Memory Card so she would lose her memory and wouldn’t act as what everyone expected her to act and help as a human And was working for the discussion on Murakami’s Parents to make their own daughter act japanese so he can potentially do the sexual play like what he did to Reina and Azumi and sell her as a prostitute and was the one who shot Hisato’s Boyfriend on Episode 24 due to his hatred of LGBT people And was the one who brainwashed Eichiro and his school peers to make him the weirdo, almost losing his sanity due to meeting Reina, Fukakai wanted Eichiro to be the “weirdo” so that he could feel what others feel about Fukakai himself, personally And was the one who transformed and Killed Momoko and loosed the Chain of friendship from Momoko, also turning her into the true version of herself so Fuyuki would be ashamed Despite all of this, his alias on the internet and during the public is Kai (かい or ケアイ) on forum sites, if he Continues to brainwash that specific person, that person will begin to call him Master (マスター) Suspicious acts him, as well as Hara Hatsuko have been acting suspicious since Hara tried to harass Fuyuki Etymology Fu(meaning negative) and Ka (meaning cannot) and Kai (meaning explanation; & understanding) While Yamazaki meaning Mountain Cape Gallery File:Fukakai_in_his_mask.png|Kai’s Alias wearing his mask Trivia * His Personality is quite similar to Junko Enoshima from the Danganronpa Franchize * His name Fukakai, literally means Mystery * his height in the virtual world, 187 isn’t his actual height, as in he is much much shorter than that, he is about 171 cm, and appears taller to appear intimidating Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Villans Category:Antagonists